


Unexpected

by laoshan07



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07
Summary: 刚看第一季的时候写的，那会儿晕晕乎乎也要去找医生的茶杯真可爱。pwp
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Unexpected

起初威尔并不感到惊慌。虽然他的意识被搅和在一种粘腻腥甜的潮热里，变成一种模糊间断的流质。他一定是病了，高热，或许是因为某种感染，他的免疫系统对此做出了反应。幸好他此刻没有身处可怖的案发现场，也没有暴露在陌生的公共空间。他刚刚迈进莱克特医生的诊室，空气里充满了木质原味、陈旧书籍和一点男士香水的味道，熟悉而静谧。莱克特医生应该很快就会注意到他的异状，因为他曾是个外科医生，他一定知道怎么解决这种问题。这个念头让他觉得安心，高热和不适让他的疲惫像潮水一样涌了起来，缓缓浸没他饱受折磨的意识。  
他一定哼哼出声了，他感到自己的双腿发软，不住地靠在书架边的墙上。随即他听到有人踩着地毯向他走来，“威尔，威尔？”  
他对这个声音极为熟悉。一双结实有力的胳膊扶住了他歪倒的身体，一只凉而干燥的手托住了他发烫的脸颊，又盖上他的额头。不知道为什么，空气里那种沉沉的木香成倍浓重了起来，混合着一种冰冷的香味。很不对劲，这种味道很不对劲。那种飘渺的安全感消失了，他下意识地想要摆脱这种不安，不自觉地挣扎起来。  
“威尔，威尔？”那双手有力地固定住他的身体，“你能闻到自己身上的味道么？”  
“什么？”他茫然地抽了抽鼻子，那种冷调的香顺着空气灌入他的鼻腔，他的身体猛然掠过一阵怪异的潮热。  
“你发情了。我从来都不知道你是个omega，你之前用过抑制剂么？”  
“什么？”他的眼睛茫然地睁大了，“发情？可我不是个omega，怎么会发情？”  
“但显然你现在是了，”他能感觉到汉尼拔凑到他脸颊边嗅了嗅，“任何一个有鼻子alpha都能闻得出来。”  
他对此茫然无知。在青春期他没有经历任何分化，他一直为此感到庆幸，这意味着他无需花费精力与受激素控制的欲望搏斗。但也有这样的案例，由于某种原因出现青春期后的分化推迟……他从没想过这样的事会发生在自己身上，他一直以为之前的连日低热和食欲不振是季节变化引起的流感，从未想过那是分化的前兆。突然分化成omega的念头令他模糊的大脑震惊而沮丧，除了直接的情绪反应以外来不及处理更多信息。他任由医生解开外套，扶着他进了房间放在把他放在床上。他从来没有来过这个房间，甚至不知道医生在这儿还有张床。  
“别担心，等你清醒过来我们可以好好聊聊这个。有些人在突然分化后会因为自己性别身份的改变而出现自我认知上的问题，我会确保你能够好好度过这个阶段。”医生撩起了他汗湿的额发，用毛巾给他擦汗，“你的味道很好闻。热的，令人想起炉火、热茶和刚烤好的松饼。”  
威尔此刻才意识到自己应该紧张。他知道汉尼拔是个不折不扣的alpha，而对于一个突然陷入情热而虚弱的omega来说，最危险的事莫过于和一个alpha独处。汉尼拔那双凉而有力的手放下毛巾，准备解开他的衬衣扣子，他立刻紧张地抓住那双手，阻止它们继续动作。  
“别紧张，你的衣服湿透了，继续穿着可能会让你感冒。”那双手有力地从他的控制中挣脱了出来，灵活地帮他脱掉了衬衣。然后医生拿着汗湿的衬衣起身了，“我去给你倒杯水，然后打电话叫他们送支抑制剂来。”  
威尔开始为他刚刚的念头感到羞愧。他深知医生看重体面，对于任何一个体面的alpha来说，对一个突然陷入情热、被激素支配着臣服的omega下手都绝不是一件体面的事。他听见医生出去的关门声，意识到自己被一个人留在床上，竟然感到了片刻的失落。这都是因为该死的激素，他会开始渴望alpha……还有什么来着，他混乱的大脑开始回忆生理课本上的那些句子。随即他就感觉到两腿间陌生的粘腻，那个地方缓缓开始为了性交而做好准备，防止那个狭窄的甬道被粗大的alpha阴茎弄伤。操。他下意识地绷紧肌肉想要阻止那些东西流出来，可是这根本就不受他的控制。他无助地喘息着，感到丧失了身体的自主权。潮热愈发难耐，他迫切地需要什么来缓解这一切。抑制剂，他需要抑制剂，立刻，马上……一次注射，这一切就结束了。  
“一个很坏的消息，”他又听见了汉尼拔的声音，但他甚至没注意到汉尼拔什么时候回来了，“大雪封路了，我们没法出去，他们没法进来。这意味着在明早之前，都没有抑制剂。”  
他实在忍不住从喉咙里发出了一声沮丧的呜咽。“你还好吗，威尔？”他感到汉尼拔凑近了他，他现在可以确定那种冰冷的香味是从汉尼拔身上来的了，“有什么我可以帮助你的么？”  
“我很好，就，就让我一个人在这儿躺着，谢谢。”他很快地说道。他的嘴唇因为干燥而起皮，汉尼拔贴心地递过杯子给他喂了点水。  
“你看上去可不太好，”汉尼拔摸了摸他的脸，“你知道每年有多少omega因为突然进入发情期无人照看而脱水发烧陷入昏迷么？无论是作为你的朋友还是医生，我都不能这样把你一个人丢在这儿。”  
他听见汉尼拔似乎起身拿了什么东西，然后又坐到床边，这种动静令他感到些许不安。有什么东西掀开了被子，探进他的腿间，然后迅速地对准了那个不住溢出热液的地方。他猛然意识到那是汉尼拔的手，隔着一层薄薄医用手套。  
“不，不——”他叫喊起来，睁大了眼睛盯着汉尼拔平静沉着的脸，那张脸上没有沾染任何贪婪的情欲，冷静的目光令人想起准备给病人例行检查的医生。  
“别紧张，只是一点按摩，会让你舒服一点。”汉尼拔带着橡胶手套的手轻轻拍了拍他的大腿，想令他放松下来，“生殖道持续充血可能会引起炎症，有很多这样的病例。”  
“不，不用——”他想更加明确地表达拒绝，但裹着橡胶手套的手指已经毫不犹豫地插入潮热柔软的甬道，毫不费力。他立刻说不出话来了。汉尼拔的手指进入他身体的感觉是那样清晰，清晰得可怕，他甚至能感受到内里那些从未被触摸过的褶皱被缓缓撑开。初次插入的感觉令他浑身战栗，尤其当修长有力的手指经过内壁上某块凸起的软肉的时候，突如其来的剧烈快感令他的肌肉紧缩。威尔感到无比羞耻。汉尼拔绝对感受到了，因为那双灵活熟练的手指开始在那个位置来回打转，既不抽出，也不继续深入，只是耐心地、温柔地按摩。这太可怕了，他不敢去看汉尼拔的脸，双眼失神地望着天花板的某个角落，听着自己的声音从喉咙里溢出来，像是某种痛苦又暧昧的呻吟。他渐渐感到浑身的热量都集中在那个地方，愈积愈多，近乎难以忍受，终于在令他疯掉之前爆发出来——那种感觉太过强烈以至于他的脑海一瞬间一片空白。他意识到自己被汉尼拔的手指弄到射了出来。这个念头令他想要原地消失，立刻，马上，刻不容缓，再多一秒他就要死了。  
这种感觉在他看到汉尼拔不紧不慢地脱掉粘着他的精液的医用手套时达到了巅峰。他甚至开始思考死亡是不是才是更加便捷的选择。他想要哭泣，或者已经哭了出来。因为他感到汉尼拔在轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊和肩颈，“没关系的，没关系的。威尔，你不用感到羞耻。这是生理上的问题，人的意志有时候很难违背身体的反射和本能，这很正常，作为医生我很清楚这个。再说，你现在不是感觉好一点了么？”  
或许是的，他点了点头。那种燥热似乎得到了短暂的安抚，他在汉尼拨的抚摸下呼吸逐渐平静。但前面的高潮过后，后面的空虚却更加明显，他几乎想要自己磨蹭那个地方。但他不能那么做。他用模糊的视线瞟到汉尼拔腿间硕大的鼓起——这个男人忍耐和克制的能力非常惊人，甚至到了可怕的程度。  
“好好睡一觉。”医生给他盖好被子，起身离开。不知从何而来的恐慌操控了他的身体，他的嘴唇在汉尼拔开门之前动了动，“别——”  
汉尼拔敏锐地转过身来，”你想我留在这儿么？威尔？“  
他不该这么做，他知道alpha也在忍耐，留在这儿对他们来说都没有好处。“我睡不着。”最后他说，也许汉尼拔能给他一些小药片。  
而汉尼拔抱着胳膊看着他，深邃的目光里带着审视的意味，“结合热不会因为高潮结束，除非获得抑制剂或者alpha信息素。我的意思是——如果你不介意的话——“  
虽然威尔的思维仍然模糊，但他立刻理解了汉尼拔在说什么。“不，我不是这个意思，”威尔迅速说道。他不可能让汉尼拔做到那种程度，他更不可能让自己做到那种程度。”  
“没关系的，威尔。我可以理解这并不意味着什么。你可以把这个理解成——朋友之间的一次互帮互助，毕竟我也有问题需要解决。而我会确保这一切私密而安全。”  
他已经向他走来了。他能感受到那种冰冷的压迫感。他不知道汉尼拔的味道为什么这样冰冷，他以为会像医生本人一样克制而温和。但他完全搞不清楚汉尼拔到底什么时候解开了裤子，又在什么时候脱掉了他的，一切仿佛就发生在下一秒，硕大滚烫的硬物挤进了他的身体。他一定叫出了声，甚至哭了出来，因为汉尼拔的吻落在他的眼睑上，像是在啄掉泪水。“不，不是的，”他语无伦次地辩解着，“我不想要这样——”他难以置信他们真的做了这样的事，这超出了他对这个男人的认知。因为他不知道这一切并不是发生于意外和非理性，一切按部就班，这是汉尼拔给自己预留的探索和娱乐项目。  
“不要否认自己的欲望，好么？这种欲望是合理的、正当的，不是羞耻的。当你打开自己，你会感觉好起来。”汉尼拔发凉的大手在他的身上游走着，像是要抚平那种恼人的燥热，最后托住他的腰部，抽身再次顶入。这个男人做爱的方式同他的烹饪如出一辙，精准、克制、游刃有余。他是个优秀的外科医生、心理学家、料理大师，熟知如何令一具身体颤抖尖叫，彻底成熟，美味多汁。而对于一个初次陷入情热的omega来说，这绝对是过于残忍的体验。威尔只能用手指紧紧攥住床单，来换取最后一点摇摇欲坠的平衡，以避免被彻底拖入深不见底的情热和汹涌的快感。无论他如何企图逃离、表达停止甚至暴露脆弱的啜泣试图求饶，这个男人都不为所动，甚至不会被打乱节奏。这个可怕的alpha只会一遍又一遍温柔地安抚他“没关系，会好的。”又一遍又一遍地把他钉在自己逐渐成结的阴茎上。直到膨大的阴茎顶到omega身体内部那道初生的、隐秘的缝隙，汉尼拔终于停了下来，他温柔地亲吻着威尔的耳廓，“放轻松，很快就好了。”他的声音低沉又柔和，像是大提琴美妙的低语。然而一阵剧痛撕裂了威尔的身体，肿大的阴茎彻底撑开了那个狭小的地方，他疼得溢出了泪水，又因为这种崭新的饱胀感到一种违背意志的满足。他听到身上的alpha发出了一声餍足的喘息，随即大开大合地抽出挺入。他恐惧地意识到之前的那种克制消失了，汉尼拔在毫无顾忌地侵占他的身体，突破边界，失去底线，近乎粗鲁地发泄着欲望。他为此恐惧到浑身颤抖，却无法逃脱，像是被钉在案板上的鱼肉只能任人宰割。而汉尼拔似乎极其享受这种近乎屠戮的快感，丝毫不顾他是否能承受这样的冲击。他只能咬住嘴唇紧闭双眼忍受一切，直到被操到失去意识。威尔在一种幻觉般的朦胧中达到了前所未有的高潮，被高高地抛起，达到一个过高的位置，大脑如同过载一般停止工作。然后他开始下坠了，床单、房间、汉尼拔，一切都开始回来。他看到汉尼拔还未消退的结和被扎好丢在一边的安全套。alpha没有射在他的里面，他也没有被标记，就如同汉尼拔所说的一样，确保安全和隐秘，只是帮他解决问题。他的燥热终于开始暂时平息了，喉咙干裂般疼痛，而汉尼拔体贴地给他喂了水。  
“也许需要请你换一张床睡了，这里的床单看上去非常糟糕。”汉尼拔耐心地把他扶起来，披上睡衣。他这才意识到alpha刚刚只是解开了裤子而已，此刻已经重新整齐，只有过高的体温昭示着刚刚的情事，他甚至想对汉尼拔说抱歉弄脏了你的床单，不过最后还是没有开口。


End file.
